Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide the infriistructure needed to coordinate and integrate four new, (and one existing) individual research projects, two affZated projects, five pilot projects, related and fbture projects and cores in a productive and efficient manner into a synergistic, overall Center. The primary functions of the Core will be to 1) coordinate the activities of the Center and provide administrative support; 2) promote communication and collaboration among Center investigators, partners and affiliates; 3) assure that individual projects progress in a timely and high quality fashion; 4) identify potential new Center participants, collaborating organizations and research projects; 5) provide technical assistance to facilitate the development of new projects and obtainment of extramural funds; 6) assist in the dissemination of research findings to the practice, research and policy communities; 7) contribute to fbture health policies based on research and evaluation results; and 8) evaluate the impact of the Center's activities. Support for individual projects will include post-award budget management, progress reports, and grant and budget preparation related to annual renewals. Support for the overall Center will include scheduling seminars for students and investigators, and meetings for the Steering Committee, the Scientific Advisory Board, Data Safety Monitoring Board, and funding agencies. The Core will solicit applications, coordinate the review of, and select future pilot and fill projects that fit the theme of the Center. The Administrative Core will work with the Measurement and Evaluation Core and the education and training component to monitor the ongoing effectiveness of the Center and its impact on the oral health of children in the region.